Os filhos do nobre cavaleiro
by WorkArt
Summary: A trajetória de Shun e June após se casarem
1. Parabénspapai

Shun está casado com June a quatro anos, se formou em medicina a dois anos e hoje trabalha como clínico geral atendendo no hospital da fundação Graad.

Já June trabalha como fotógrafa, e já fez trabalhos muito importante tanto quanto tirar fotos de casamento quanto tirar fotos para revistas importantes do Japão.

O casal estava com a vida completa, ou quase... Haveria uma surpresa para os dois que mudaria a vida deles pra sempre.

June tinha menos tempo de expediente que seu marido Shun, então ela sempre chegava mais cedo em casa. Nesse dia ela havia passado no laboratório antes de chegar ao trabalho pra pegar um exame que havia feito dias atrás.

Foi no seu trabalho que ela resolveu ver o resultado. Queria contar imediatamente pro Shun mas achou melhor contar pessoalmente pra ele.

E por falar no Shun. O rapaz saiu do trabalho as 17:30 da tarde, pegou seu carro e partiu pra casa. Chegando lá estacionou o carro no garagem e entrou. Viu June mirando a porta, sentada no sofá e sorrindo.

-Que bom que chegou amor.-

-June, aconteceu alguma coisa pra estar tão feliz assim?- perguntou Shun curioso-Algo novo no trabalho.-

-Sim, quer dizer... não é bem no trabalho, mas é algo novo pra mim, e pra você também.- June se levanta e se aproxima de Shun.

-O que é? Me conta e não faça suspense.-

-Shun, vamos ter um filho.-

-O q-que?- Shun gagueja.

-Estou grávida.-

-Eu... não consigo acreditar.-

Surge um sorriso no rosto de Shun, ele abraça June e a beija, encostado sua testa contra a dela em seguida.

-June, estou tão feliz com essa notícia.- os olhos de estavam marejados, ele estava emocionado.- Eu te amo.-

-Meu amor, também te amo.- June também se emociona.

Uma hora se passou e Shun resolveu ligar pro Ikki pra contar a notícia.

O cavaleiro agora morava num apartamento no centro de Tóquio com sua namorada, a Pandora.

Ikki escutou o telefone e atendeu.

-Alô?-

-Ikki, sou eu.-

-Shun! Como vai irmão?-

-Ótimo, estou ligando pra te parabenizar.-

-Me parabenizar? Mas por que?-

-Você vai ser tio.-

-Vou ser tio?- Ikki não entendeu de primeira, mas depois se ligou.-Espera! Você vai ser pai Shun?-

-Vou!-

-Eu não acredito! Parabéns Shun, que felicidade.-

-É, eu ainda estou surpreso com o fato de que vou ser pai, e nervoso também.-

-E quem não estaria? Um bebê muda tudo.-

-Eu sei que muda.-

-Mas não pense que é ruim, muito pelo contrário, estou muito feliz por você.-

-Obrigado Ikki.-

-Não me agradeça. Você merece irmãozinho.-

No dia seguinte, Shun e June foram pra na mansão Kido a convite de Saori. Na noite anterior haviam ligado para todos os amigos pra contar a notícia, e Saori resolveu chamá-los pra comemorar.

Shun bateu na porta da mansão, ele é June logo são atendidos por Tatsumi.

-Ah, chegaram o papai e a mamãe. Meus parabéns.- diz o mordomo

-Obrigada Tatsumi.- June agradece

Os dois entram e Seiya vai pra cima de Shun, o abraçando.

-Aê!!! Parabéns cara, vai ser papai!!!-

-Seiya, eu não consigo respirar...-

-Opa, desculpa aí.- Seiya desfaz o abraço.

Na sala de estar da mansão se encontravam Seiya (é claro), Saori, Ikki, Pandora, Hyoga, Eiri, Natássia (filha adotiva de Hyoga e Eiri) e Tatsumi.

-Que notícia mais agradável vocês nos deram.- disse Saori.

-Estamos muito felizes por vocês.- disse Hyoga

-É, e preocupados também.- comenta Seiya

Acabou que foram separados um grupo de homem num lado da sala é um grupo de mulheres num outro. Foram longas horas de conversas, todas sobre gravidez, maternidade e paternidade.

-Então Shun, como tá se sentindo?- perguntou Seiya

-Estou muito feliz que June está esperando um filho meu, mas também estou apavorado, não tenho experiência nenhum e nem referência.-

-Se o Shiryu estivesse aqui ele poderia te ajudar.- disse Ikki.

-Mas ele mora na China e vem de vez em quando pra cá. Mas olha, pra sua sorte Shun, minha irmã e o Aiolos vão vir pro Japão semana que vem, ele pode de dar uns conselhos.- disse Seiya.

-Isso seria bom.- disse Shun.

-Vocês dois também tem sorte de já terem um quarto pro bebê.- comenta Hyoga.

-É, compramos a casa com um quarto a mais por essa precaução. Eu e a June já tínhamos conversado a respeito de termos filhos, mas nós nunca pegamos um dia pra fazer um, então foi meio que surpresa.-

Enquanto isso na roda de conversa feminina:

-Tia June, se você tá grávida, por que sua barriga não cresceu?- perguntou a pequena Natássia.

-Filha, a barriga de grávida demora pra crescer, de mês em mês ela vai crescendo.- disse Eiri.

-É linda, por enquanto meu bebê tem o tamanho de um grão de feijão.- disse June.

-June, estou tão ansiosa pra te ajudar no enxoval do bebê.- disse Saori.

-Saori, não precisa me ajudar, eu e Shun pode fazer tudo sozinhos.-

-Ah June, sabemos que vocês podem fazer sozinhos, mas uma ajuda é sempre boa, assim o enxoval fica mais bonito.- disse Pandora

-É, e ainda tem o chá de fraudas.- disse Saori

E assim a notícia da gravidez da June se espalhou entre os cavaleiros e amazonas, todos no santuário parabenizaram o casal, e os que já tem filhos deram apoio.


	2. Doismeses

Quando June descobriu que estava grávida, ela estava com duas semanas e meia, agora ela estava com 4 semanas.

Numa manhã comum qualquer, a amazona estava tendo seus enjoos matinais, June estava vomitando no vaso sanitário enquanto seu marido Shun segurava seus sedosos cabelos.

-Já acabou meu amor?- perguntou Shun preocupado

-Sim, me sinto melhor agora.-

-Vai conseguir tomar café?-

-É claro que vou, eu não estou doente.-

-Mas está com o estômago fraco.-

-Como pode um bebê tão pequeno fazer uma coisa assim?-

Saíram do banheiro e foram até cozinha, se sentaram na mesa onde o café já estava servido.

-Nossa, mais que cheiro forte!- comenta June

-Não to sentindo cheiro nenhum.-

-É um horrível e enjoativo, eu acho que que é leite tá estragado.-

Shun então vasculha alguma coisa que indicasse se o leite estava estragado ou não, e nada, não tinha cheiro, não tinha nata, estava normal.

-O leite está perfeitamente normal June, você só está com o olfato mais sensível.-

-Eu não entendo como a gravidez afeta lugares que não tem nada a ver.-

-Pois é. Isso não me ensinaram a faculdade.-

Após terem tomado cafe, os dois partiram pro hospital onde Shun trabalhava, June iria fazer sua primeira ultrassom. Chegando lá, os dois esperam ser atendido, 10 minutos se passaram e a médica chamou o casal.

-Olá Shun, olá June.- cumprimenta a médica

-Oi professora... quer dizer, doutora Harumi.- cumprimenta Shun.

-Pode me chamar de professora, não tem problema.- disse doutora Harumi.- June, pode se deitar.-

(Ah, antes que me esqueça, a doutora Harumi foi professora do Shun na faculdade. Por isso ele a chamou de professora, por questão de costume. E tinha pouco tempo que o Shun se formou.)

June então se deitou na maca de ultrassom, desabotoou a calça e levantou sua blusa, esperando a médica começar o processo.

Então a douto Harumi colocou gel no ventre de June, ligou a máquina de ultrassom e começou a passar o transdutor. Em cerca de um minuto, apareceu o bebê.

-Olhem ali, estão vendo esta manchinha preta com formato de feijão?- perguntou a doutora

-Sim estamos.- diz June

-Dentro dele há uma outra manchinha cinza, aquele é o bebê de vcs.-

Shun e June se emocionaram pois conseguiram ver seu filho.

-June...-

-Eu sei Shun, é o nosso filho, aquele ali é nosso filho.- diz June se emocionando

-Esse serzinho tão pequeno, nós o fizemos.- diz Shun com os olhos marejados

-Querem ouvir o coraçãozinho dele?- perguntou a médica

-Sim queremos.- respondeu June

A doutora Harumi apertou vários botões do aparelho de ultrassom para mostrar os batimentos do pequeno fruto do casal.

-Prontinho, escutem.- diz a doutora

Apesar de ser bem pequeno, os batimentos do bebê eram fortes e acelerados, parecia mais uma bateria de escola de samba.

June ficou mais emocionada ao ouvir o coração do bebê, dentro dela havia um ser vivo, o fruto do amor dela com o seu Shun, ela carregava um tesouro e já amava o serzinho.

Após a consulta, o casal se separou pois estava na hora do serviço de cada um, e estavam atrasados exatamente para o exame de ultrassom. Shun já estava no hospital e foi para seu consultório, June pegou o carro e dirigiu para o studio.

Anoiteceu, Shun e June terminaram seus expedientes e voltaram pra casa. Na hora do jantar, June comenta algo muito importante para o Shun.

-Querido, lembra que temos que fazer o curso de treinamento para pais de primeira viagem?-

-Sim me lembro, por que?-

-Marquei a nossa primeira aula nesse sábado.-

-Assim vou finalmente aprender a trocar uma frauda kkkkkk.- ri Shun.-Mas as aulas são todos os sábados?-

-Sim, são no máximo 25 aulas.-

-Caramba, tem tanta coisa assim pra aprender? Tomara depois nós ganharmos um diploma.- brinca Shun


	3. Tresmeses

Um mês se passou, mais uma etapa da gravidez. June já tava com os sintomas do terceiro mês, como tonturas e esquecimentos.

E por falar nela... Era um fim de semana no Japão, Shun e June estavam em casa no quarto, ele estava se alongando para dar uma corrida no bairro e ela ficava se analisando no espelho.

-Shun, acha que eu engordei?-

-Não June, a sua barriga cresceu porque você está grávida.-

-Não faça piadinhas.-

-Mas eu falei sério.-

-E eu também, eu quero dizer se ganhei peso, acho que cresci um pouco pros lados e to com pneuzinho.-

-June, você não tá gorda, e se tivesse engordado você continuaria linda.-

-Ah Shun...- June se enrubesceu, até mesmo casada a muito tempo ela ficava tímida com os elogios do marido.

-Bom, eu vou dar minha corridinha de sábado, vai ficar sozinha?-

-Sim môzinho, enquanto você corre eu também vou me exercitar, vou fazer um yoga.-

-Tem certeza que não quer ir comigo?-

-Eu não quero aparecer assim na rua.-

-Assim como, linda?-

-Não né Shun.-

-Tá bom, eu não vou insistir. Volto já já. Shun se despede de June com um selinho.

Assim que Shun foi correr, June pegou o tapete de yoga, ligou a TV e pôs no canal de saúde no qual a programação do momento era de yoga para gestantes.

June se sentou e começou a assistir o programa, e começou a fazer os movimentos que o apresentador/tutor mostrava, ela ficou nisso até o fim do programa que tinha 40 minutos de duração.

Ao término dos exercícios, June ficou cansada, desligou a TV e resolveu cochilar no sofá.

Shun terminou sua corrida e voltou pra casa, chegando lá se deparou na sua esposa dormindo na sala, se aproximou dela pra acorda-lá.

-June... amor, acorda aí...-

-Humf... Shun?-

-Pegou no sono querida? Porque não foi pra cama? O sofá é desconfortável.-

-Tive preguiça.- ronronou June

-Venha, vou te levar pro quarto, precisa de um descanso.-

Shun ajuda a June a se levantar e acompanha ela até o quarto, ela se deitou e ele todo carinhoso a aconchegou na cama, cobrindo-a e dando um beijinho na testa.

June adormeceu de novo e Shun aproveitou pra tomar banho, quando terminou seu banho, foi até a cozinha preparar o almoço.

O almoço ficou pronto, Shun botava a mesa e já pensava em chamar a June, mas esta já tinha acordado e foi até a cozinha depois de sentir o cheiro de comida.

-Te acordei com o cheiro do almoço?-

-To morrendo de fome. O que preparou?-

-Sopa de macarrão, arroz, tempurá de legumes pra mim e de peixe pra vc.-

-Deve estar uma delicia.-

-Pra sua sorte está tudo pronto, o almoço está na mesa.-

June e Shun começaram a almoçar, realmente tava uma delicia, Shun era excelente na cozinha e fazia todas as refeições da casa.

Os dois terminaram de comer, mas June ainda não estava satisfeita.

-Sabe o que comprei pra sobremesa?- perguntou Shun

-O que?- June se animou

Shun se levanta, abra a geladeira e tira um pote grande cheio de morangos.

-Tharam!!!-

-Amor, era o que eu tava precisando.-

-É, vc hoje de manhã falou que tava com vontade de comer morangos, então antes de voltar pra casa passei na feira e comprei.-

Shun colocou os morangos na mesa e começou a comer, mas June não comeu nenhum, ela se levantou e pegou o pó de café, colocou um pouco no potinho, sentou na mesa de novo, pegou um morango e mergulhou no pó de café.

-June!!?-

-Que foi Shun?-

-Morango com café?- June come o morango em seguida.

-Que que tem? É um delícia.-

June ficou comendo os morangos sempre mergulhando no pó de café, e Shun só a encarava com os olhos arregalados.

-"Caramba, eu achava que esse negócio de desejo de grávida era lenda. Pelo visto me enganei."- pensou Shun


	4. Quatromeses

Lá estavam Shun e June no consultório da doutora Harumi para mais um exame de pré-natal. A gravidinha estava fazendo seu ultrassom e ficava encantada com a imagem do seu bebê.

-Olha só como tá grande!- comentou a médica

-É lindo, o linda.- disse Shun

Na máquina, dava pra ver o bebezinho brincando com o cordão umbilical.

-Mas como é agitado esse neném.- brinca June

-Então, querem saber o sexo do bebê?- perguntou a médica.

Após o exame, Shun e June seguiram individualmente ao seu rumo de trabalho, ele no hospital e ela no estúdio.

Horas depois, June terminou de trabalhar e partiu para casa, chegando lá colocou uma roupa de ginástica, ligou a tv, pois no canal de saúde que passava um programa específico para gestantes e começou a assistir enquanto fazia uma leve musculação.

Ela estava cheia de energia por causa da gravidez que não conseguia ficar parada, e por recomendações da doutora Harumi e do marido, ela fazia duas vezes por semana um exercício leve.

Enquanto June continuava se exercitando, Shun chega em casa com algumas compras.

-Querida, cheguei!- (Referência a família dinossauro kkkkkk)- passei no mercado o comprei tudo pra noite de hoje. Queijos, vinho, amendoins, guardanapos e azeitonas. Ah, também comprei o creme que vc pediu.-

-Oh Shun, muito obrigada.- June da um selinho no marido.- Eu tava precisando mesmo disso, meus seios ficaram maiores por causa do leite que fiquei com estrias.-

-Amor, vocês não tem estrias.-

-Tenho sim Shun, você não repara nelas porque fica babando com o tamanho que meus seios ficaram.-

-Eu não tenho culpa que eles ficaram ainda mais bonitos.- diz Shun encabulado

-Seu pervertido kkkk.- brinca June

Horas depois, June tinha tomado banho e ajudou Shun a arrumar a mesa, pois nessa noite receberiam visitas dos amigos.

Era mais ou menos 22:00 numa sexta feira, todo beliscou uns queijos e tomaram vinho (com exceção da June que tava grávida), jantaram e no fim ficaram batendo papo, e mais um fez ficaram separados o grupo dos homens e das mulheres.

-Hoje fui com a June no exame de pré-natal, vimos a ultrassom do bebê, e cada mês que passa eu fico mais ansioso.-

-Parece que tem algum doido pra ser pai.- brinca Hyoga

-E por falar em ultrassom, fala pra gente, já sabe se é menino ou menina?- perguntou Seiya

-Não sabemos.-

-Não? Mas não é no quarto mês consecutivo que pode descobrir?-

-Sim mas, eu e June decidimos descobrir na hora, queremos surpresa.-

-Qual e cara!! Quer me matar de curiosidade?-

-Mas espera, se vão só saber depois, como vai ficar o quarto do bebê?- perguntou Ikki

-O quarto vai ser unisex, assim como o enxoval e as roupinhas.-

-Como vai ser o quarto?- perguntou Hyoga

-Vamos pintar a parede de azul claro, e pintar uma nuvens e um Sol, e colaremos nas paredes um adesivos transparentes de estrelas e Lua, esses adesivos são fluorescentes e brilham no escuro. Vai ficar lindo.-

-Ha estou imaginando. Seu bebê vai ficar com a cabeça nas nuvens.- brinca Seiya


	5. Cincomeses

Lá estavam Shun e June na loja de enxoval de bebês, escolhendo os móveis do quarto do mais novo membro da família, além de roupinhas, brinquedinhos e muito mais.

Na sessão de roupas, Shun comenta com a esposa:

-June, da uma olhada nesse body.- Shun mostra o body que tinha um desenho de baú e a frase "Tesouro do papai e da mamãe"

-Que coisa mais linda! É unisex?- perguntou June

-Sim, e é de recém nascido à 2 meses.-

-Quando nosso bebê nascer, ele ou ela vai usar esse body.-

-Então vamos levar?-

-Sim!-

Os dois pareciam duas crianças na loja, chamando a atenção de todos presentes, muitos ainda se perguntavam "Como esses dois conseguem ficar tão animados gastando dinheiro?" ou "Eles não fazem ideia que um filho dá muitas despesas?"

Não dá pra culpar eles, estavam tão animados por serem pais de primeira viagem, e não tinham que se preocupar também porque os dois estavam bem de vida, recebiam bem com seus trabalhos.

Ficaram na loja mais ou menos meia hora, comprar tudo que precisavam e que seria útil também, o resto ganhariam de presente no chá de fraudas.

Depois das compras, o casal foi almoçar fora, ainda mais que a casa deles deveria estar com cheiro forte de tinta, e a June estava mais enjoada com cheiros por causa da gravidez.

Ah claro, antes que eu me esqueça, enquanto June e Shun faziam compras, havia alguns pintores na casa deles, contratados pra pintar o quarto do bebê.

Após almoçarem, pegaram o carro e voltaram pra casa, alguma das compras estavam tanto na mala quanto no banco de trás.

Chegando ao lar doce lar, Shun parou o carro na garagem e ajudou a June a carregar as coisas pra dentro, entrando na cozinha deram de cara com os pintores.

-Oh, chegaram bem na hora! O quarto do bebê está pronto.- diz um dos pintores

-Sério! Que maravilha!- diz June toda alegre

-Quando entrarem lá é melhor a senhorita por uma máscara, ainda está com cheiro.- aconselha um dos pintores.

Antes dos pintores irem embora, Shun os paga e ainda da uma gorjeta. Com todas as compras na sala, June paga uma máscara e vai com o Shun ver o resultado do quarto do bebê.

-Minha nossa!!- Shun fica surpreso com o trabalho.

O quarto ficou lindo, exatamente como June imaginava, as paredes azuis com as nuvens pintadas, parecia um céu de verdade.

-Tá incrível!- June se emociona

-Oh amor, a tinta tá irritando seus olhos?- brinca Shun

-Não, eu amei... amei mesmo o quarto.-

Shun abraça a esposa e faz um carinho na barriga dela, que já estava bem grandinha.

-Eu sei que amou, nosso bebê vai ter o quarto mais lindo de todos.-

Dois dias se passaram, a tinta estava finalmente seca, Shun e June estavam em casa esperando o berço e outros móveis chegarem, porque apesar de já terem comprado tudo, não trouxeram todas as coisas pois não caberiam no carro.

Enquanto não chegava o caminhão, o casal colocavam na parede os adesivos de estralas e Lua, apesar de serem transparentes e quase não aparecerem, no escuros eles brilhavam.

Assim que terminaram de colar todos os adesivos, o casal ouviu a buzina do caminhão, que trazia a berço, a poltrona de amamentação e os armários.

Os carregadores trouxeram tudo para casa do casal e colocaram todos os móveis no quarto do bebê, e sendo orientados pela June aonde ia botar cada coisa em cada lugar.

Agora assim com os moveis no lugar, Shun e June tiveram o trabalho de arrumar o resto, como guardar as fraudas e as roupinhas, decorar o quarto com os brinquedos e bichinhos de pelúcia, arrumar o berço, etc.

Estava tudo pronto, finalmente pronto.

-Agora só falta uma coisa?- diz Shun

-Mas nós já fizemos tudo, o que falta Shun?- perguntou June.

Shun sai uns instantes do quarto, e volta segurando um mobilie com pelúcias de Sol, Lua, Estrela e Nuvem.

-Surpresa!-

-Aí Shun, que lindo!-

Shun foi até o berço e prendeu o mobilie no berço, apertou um botão que fez girar o tocar música.

-É perfeito!- June abraça Shun e da um beijo em sua bochecha


	6. Seismeses

June estava com dificuldades de andar, não por causa do peso da barriga, mas sim porque seus pés estavam inchados. Por isso muitas vezes Shun se oferecia pra fazer massagem nos pés dela, não era nenhum sacrifício pra ele, na verdade gostava muito de fazer agrados a sua esposa.

E lá estavam os dois na cama, June deitada e shun fazendo uma massagem relaxante nos pés dela.

-Esse porquinho foi ao mercado, esse porquinho ficou em casa...- Shun começou a brincar com os dedos do pé da June

-O que tá fazendo Shun? Não me confunda com o bebê.- diz June rindo

-Ah, você é meu bebê tmb.- diz Shun dengoso.- Tá gostosa a massagem?-

-Aham. Quando terminar aí vamos nos arrumar, não podemos nos atrasar pro chá de fraldas.-

Shun finalizou a massagem na esposa e os dois foram se arrumar pra ir na mansão Kido, onde seria realizado o evento.

Primeiramente o casal queria um chá de fraldas simples, mas por insistência da Saori organizaram o chá digno de festa. A herdeira do Kido quis ficar encarregada da festa, e prometeu não decepcionar os futuros papais.

Shun e June já estavam prontos, todos de branco de acordo com o traje que Saori escolheu pro chá, pegaram o carro e partiram pra mansão.

Chegando a mansão, foram recepcionados por Tatsumi, que os levou ao jardim onde Saori os esperava. Chegando lá ficaram maravilhados com a decoração, toda branca, estavam tudo lindo com as margaridas nas mesas, os balões de papel com formato de nuvem...

-O que acharam?- perguntou Saori

-Você é muito caprichosa Saori!-falou Shun

-Está lindo de mais! Não precisava tanto.- comenta June

-Que isso, isso não é nada, saibam que eu não perco oportunidade pra organizar um evento!- diz Saori animada com os elogios do casal.

O dia correu bem, outros convidados foram chegando para o chá de fraldas, convidados do Japão e do santuário na Grécia. Foi uma boa oportunidade da June poder conversar com as mamães experientes.

-Como está indo na gravidez June?- perguntou Marin

-Melhor o possível, estou bem ansiosa do meu neném chegar.-

-Tá sentido alguma dor ou inchaço?- perguntou Seika.

-Meus pés estão me matando, não posso nem mais usar tênis, parece que cresceram do dia pra noite.-

-Sei como é, tive a mesma coisa e minhas mais também ficaram inchadas.- comenta Marin

-Eu senti bastante dor na coluna na gravidez.- diz Geisty enquanto amamentava seu caçula de quatro meses.

-Isso não é problema pra mim.- diz June

-Pois é, a gente meio que sofre nesse período todo, mas é por uma boa causa.- diz Shina que olhava sua filhinha brincados com outras crianças na festa.

O chá de fralda foi um evento inesquecível, principalmente porque Hyoga aproveitou o momento de felicidade pra anunciar que Eiri estava grávida com 2 meses, Natassia ganharia um irmão ou irmã.

Os presentes foram em dobro afinal, esqueci de comentar antes, era um chá de fralda duplo, para o bebê de Shun e June, e para o bebê de Jabu e Mino, que estava grávida de cinco meses.


	7. Setesmeses

Com a gravidez, June ficou limitada com os exercícios físicos que fazia antes, o que lhe restou fazer pilates.

Em uma simples sexta feira, June estava na academia, fazendo pilates com a companhia de Shun, que aproveitou pra fazer tmb.

-Você fica linda se exercitando.- comenta Shun

-Sério? Mesmo toda suada e parecendo uma porca prenha?-

-Não fale assim June, é impossível você ficar feia.-

-Como você tem certeza disso Shun?-

-Eu me apaixonei por você, eu não vai ter mulher nenhuma nesse mundo igual a você.-

June ficou corada, apesar de casada e ter vivido muitos anos com o Shun, não era inibida dos galanteios dele.

Os dois terminaram os exercícios, pegaram suas coisas pra irem embora, mas antes a instrutora quis conversar com o casal.

-Com licença June, eu só queria te falar que abrimos um curso hidro, se você estiver interessada, muitas outras gestantes também participaram.-

-Muito obrigada pela proposta, mas não quero não.- disse june

-Por que não amor, vai ser legal você interagir com outras grávidas.- comentou Shun

-Shun é que...- June chega perto do ouvido de Shun e sussurra.- Hidro é coisa de coroa.-

-Hahahaha. Não é não June.- ri Shun

-Shun, não fale alto.- June fica constrangida

-Não se preocupe June, temos horários só para gestantes, e hidro não é coisa de idoso não.- comenta a instrutora

Shun e June foram para casa e ela havia assim feito a matrícula para hidroginástica.

Chegando a residência, June foi direto tomar banho, e no chuveiro June sentiu vários chutes do bebê. Quando terminou, foi para o quarto e Shun estava na cama lendo.

-Shun! O nosso filho chutou!-

-O que?!- Shun parou de ler

-É, vem sentir.- June convida o marido

Shun se levanta, vai em direção a June e põe a mão na barriga dela, esperando o bebê chutar de novo. Nada aconteceu.

-Ué filho, tá com vergonha do papai? Chuta mais uma vez pra mim.-

-Shun, acho que se você conversar com ele, vai chutar de novo.-

-Tá certo.- Shun se ajoelha, ficando frente a frente com a barriga da June que abrigava o bebê.- Oi... sabe quem tá falando? É o papai!... Olha, eu não sei ainda se você é menino ou menina, mas isso não importa... Você é serzinho mais lindo da vida, eu e a mamãe amamos muito você... muito mesmo.-

O bebê da um chute e Shun pode sentir, sua reação foi de alegria e ele se emocionou.

-Sentiu?-

-Sim, isso é incrível.- Shun estava com os olhos cheios d'água, se levanto e beijou a June, ainda com a mão na barriga dela.

O bebê chutou mais duas vezes, impressionando o Shun e a June também.

-June, isso não dói não?- perguntou Shun

-Não, é diferente mas não dói.- respondeu ela

Minutos depois, Shun teve a ideia de fazer o bebê escutar música, para ver se ele ou ela se mexia. Pegou um Walkman e colocou uma fita K7 dos Jackson 5, June colocou os fones na barriga e apertou o botão play do Walkman.

A primeira música da fita era I want you back, poucos segundos da música tocar, o bebê "dançava".

-Parece que alguém é fã do Michael Jackson igual ao papai.- comentou June

-Pois é, isso é que é bom gosto.- disse Shun


	8. Oitomeses

O que Shun e June gostavam de fazer juntos num fim de semana é tomar banho de espuma. Normalmente ela abraçava ele pelas costas e o ensaboava, mas agora inverteu, Shun ensaboava e fazia carinho na barriga da June, que estava com 8 meses de gestação, e a ansiedade era de ambos com a reta final.

-Vai sentir falta da barriga quando nosso filho nascer?- perguntou Shun enquanto passava a esponja no colo da June.

-Acho que sim, mas vai ser muito melhor ter nosso bebê que vou esquecer, e também minha coluna vai agradecer.-

-Se é pesado como você diz, deve ser um bebê bem gordo.-

-O que me importa é que nasça lindo e saudável.-

-Eu também. Sabe, to ansioso de ver nosso filho, ou filha, usar aquele body que compramos.-

-Posso ver que você Shun, vai ser um pai muito babão.-

-Admito que já sou babão, mas vc também não pode falar nada hahahaha.-

Os dois terminaram de tomar, se vestiram e foram para a sala, June se sentou no sofá e ligou a tv, estava passando Friends, a série favorita dela e do Shun, não tinha episódios novos então estava reprisando os antigos.

-Que episódio é esse?- perguntou Shun na cozinha

-Aquele com a fita.- respondeu June

Shun se senta ao lado de June com uma lata de refrigerante na mão, ela então aproveitou e se deitou, apoiando a cabeça nas pernas dele.

-June, você é a minha lagosta.- Shun faz uma referência da série

-E você a minha.-

Os dois assistia a série tranquilamente, Shun fazia um cafuné na cabeça de June e os dois repitam as falas dos personagens, só as falas que lembravam de cor.

Assistiram a série até mudar a programação do canal, foram pra cozinha, jantaram e foram dormir.

De madrugada, mais ou menos umas 4 da manhã, June assuntou Shun com um ofego.

-June! Tá tudo bem?- perguntou Shun preocupado

-Tá sim, é só mais uma contração de treinamento.- diz June

-Aí, me assustou. Quer que eu faça alguma coisa?-

-Se não for muito, pega mais travesseiros por favor.-

Shun se levanta e abre o armário, pega dois travesseiros e entrega pra June. Ela coloca um travesseiro em cada lado do seu corpo, pra caso virasse enquanto dormia, a barriga dela ficaria protegida.

-Tá melhor agora?- perguntou Shun

-Aham, a dor tá passando, agora o problema é voltar a dormir.-

-É uma pena que não dá pra nós dormimos agarradinhos como antes.-

-Pois é.-

-Vou te ajudar, vou preparar um chá pra você dormir.-

-Ah Shun, te amo.-

Shun foi até a cozinha preparar o chá para a esposa, em questão de segundos estava pronto, ele voltou pro quarto e deu o chá pra ela.

Sem perder tempo, June foi tomando o chá, com cuidado porque estava quente. Shun se deitou novamente e esperava ela terminar de beber.

June terminou de tomar o chá, colocou a caneca na mesinha de cabeceira e apagou a luz do abajur.

-Agora se tenho que esperar o sono bater.- diz June

-Relaxa.-

-Me desculpa ter te acordado.-

-Não tem problema, estou ao seu dispor, seu e do bebê.


	9. Novemeses

Era um domingo do mês de Setembro, mais ou menos umas 21:00 da noite Shun e June saíram da mansão Kido e foram para casa.

Chegaram, Shun estacionou o carro na garagem, fechou o portão, ele e a June entraram na casa.

-Que fome!- comentou June

-Fome June?! A gente já comeu lá na mansão.-

-Que que tem? A final não é minha culpa se o bebê faz isso comigo.-

-Bom, acho que tem algumas fatias de bolo de morango na geladeira.-

June não perdeu tempo, foi até a cozinha caçar o bolo, pegou uma fatia, se sentou na mesa e começou a comer.

Shun só se sentou em frente a ela e ficou adimirando-a, ele pensava o que a June fazia alguma coisa pra ele sempre se apaixonar por ela.

-O que foi?- perguntou June ao ver o Shun a encarando

-Nada, só quero saber o que você faz pra ser tão linda.- comentou Shun que deixou ela ruborizada.

Após comer o bolo, June se arrumou pra dormir, pegou uns travesseiro a mais pra barriga e se deitou. Shun apagou as luzes do quarto e se deitou em seguida, em poucos minutos e casal caiu no sono.

Um novo dia amanheceu, o despertador tocou as 7:30 da manhã para o casal acordar cedo e irem pro trabalho. June foi a primeira a despertar.

-Shun, bom dia...- ronronou ela

-Oi, bom dia linda...- Shun bocejou

-Vou preparam o café hoje, vai se trocando.- June se levantou da cama e foi indo pra cozinha

-Sim senhorita!- Shun se levantou em seguida.

Enquanto a June arrumava a mesa, Shun lavou o rosto pra acordar e pegou as roupas no armário, foi mais ou menos na hora que ele começou a por as meias que ouviu um baralho de algo cai do no chão.

-Shun!!!- June gritou

Desesperado, Shun correu até a cozinha e viu a June parada, uma xícara quebrada e uma poça no chão.

-A bolsa estourou?!- Shun ficou assustado e tenso

-Vai ser hoje!- disse June

Com todo o cuidado, Shun tirou os cacos da xícara no chão e colocou na pia, ajudou a June a se sentar no sofá, ligeiramente ele foi a até o quarto e pegou as malas com as coisas do bebê que já estavam prontas a uma semana.

Shun foi até a garagem, abriu o carro e guardou as coisas na mala, voltou pro quarto e arrumou uma bolsa com as coisas da June, pegou o carrinho do bebê também é voltou pro carro.

Só faltava prender a cadeirinha no banco de trás, depois disso ele ajudou a June a andar até o carro, ela entrou no veículo e em seguida Shun abriu o portão da garagem e deu a partida.

Continua no próximo cap...


	10. BemVindoAoMundoAlbion

Shun dirigia o mais rápido possível, mas com segurança, enquanto June no banco de trás começou a ofegar de dor.

Em questão de mais ou menos 10 minutos eles chegaram ao hospital, pois Shun pegou um atalho.

Shun estacionou, saiu do carro e abriu a porta de trás pra ajudar a June a Adsair, fechou o carro e levou sua esposa pra emergência.

Imediatamente vários enfermeiros atenderam os dois.

-Nos ajudem por favor, minha mulher entrou em trabalho de parto.-

-Não se preocupe doutor Shun, vamos levá-la para o quarto pra ser examinada.- diz uma das enfermeiras.

(Ah, como todos os enfermeiros conheciam o Shun por causa dos estágios da faculdade, já tinham uma intimidade pra chamá-lo de doutor).

Um dos enfermeiros traz uma cadeira de rodas e ajuda a June se sentar.

-June meu amor, eu já vou, só vou avisar ao Ikki que tá na hora.-

-Ok, eu te espero.- June é levada para o quarto.

Shun voltou pro estacionamento pra pegar as coisas do bebê e da June, aproveitando pra pegar o celular que tinha esquecido no carro.

Entrou na recepção do hospital pra avisar que não trabalharia hoje por causa do nascimento do seu filho, depois ligou para o irmão mais velho.

-Alô?!- atendeu Ikki

-Ikki, aqui é o Shun, avisa pra todo mundo que vai nascer hoje.-

-Hoje? Aonde você está?-

-Já estou no hospital.-

-Tudo bem, vou avisar aos outros e chegaremos aí.-

Depois do telefonema, Shun foi procurar o

quarto onde a June estava, não demorou muito pra ele encontrar.

June estava deitada na cama, no quarto havia uma enfermeira e um casal com a esposa grávida também.

-June, você está bem meu amor?- perguntou Shun

-Sim Shun.- respondeu June

-Já sentiu outras contrações?- perguntou de novo

-Ela teve uma contração depois que chegou aqui no quarto.- disse a enfermeira.-Ela já teve outra antes?-

-Teve uma no caminho pra cá.- respondeu Shun

-Quando vou poder ir para sala de parto?- perguntou June

-Não dilatou o suficiente, está com 7 centímetros, precisa esperar até chegar dez.- diz a enfermeira

-Não se preocupe, tudo isso que você está passando vão ser recompensado quando seu bebê tiver em seus braços.- diz a outra grávida do quarto

-Já teve essa experiência antes?-perguntou Shun a moça

-Sim, ela vai dar à luz ao nosso quinto filho.- respondeu o marido da outra grávida

Shun e June não deixaram de arregalar os olhos. 5 filhos?!!

Passaram 15 minutos, em cada 5 minutos June tinha uma contração de 20 segundos de duração (Oh dor insuportável.), mas pra sorte dela, já tinha dilatado mais 3 centímetro nesse tempo.

-Já está com 10 centímetros, vamos levar sua esposa para sala de parto e doutor Kasuaki vai realizar o processo.- diz a enfermeira

-O doutor Kasuaki?- perguntou Shun

-Conhece ele?- perguntou a enfermeira

-Sim, ele foi meu professor da faculdade.- respondeu ele

Poucos segundo se passaram, colocaram a June numa maca, ela então foi levada a sala de parto, Shun iria depois pois precisava por a roupa hospitalar pra acompanhar sua esposa.

Shun terminou de se vestir e foi ao encontro da June na sala de parto, e chegando lá dá de cara com seu antigo professor.

-Professor Kasuaki!!-

-Oh Shun!!! Que prazer ver você, sabe, eu hoje fiquei surpreso e feliz ao saber que faria o parto do filho de um aluno meu.-

-Eu eu feliz pelo obstetra ser alguém que conheço e confio.- diz Shun

-Bom, podemos começar o parto?- perguntou o doutor

-Sim é claro, quero logo ver nosso bebê e não quero que a June continue sofrendo com as dores.-

-Não se preocupe Shun, eu estou bem e... Aaaaah...- June tem outra contração.

-Já está na hora, esse bebezinho quer sair.- comenta o médico

Shun tratou de imediatamente ficar ao lado da June, dando sua mão pra ela apertar, ele estava tão nervoso e aflito com o que ela estava passando, mas era por uma boa causa, dali a pouco o filho ou filha deles estaria presente.

June começou a empurrar o bebê a pedido do doutor Kasuaki, ela ofega e respirava rapidamente, apertava a mão de Shun ao ponto de machucar, só que este estava tão ansioso que nem ligou.

-Vamos lá June, falta pouco, faça mais força.- disse o doutor

-Vamos June, você vai conseguir, vai dar à luz ao nosso bebê.- Shun a incentivava

-EU NÃO CONSIGO!!!- reclamou June

-Não diga isso meu amor, vai lá. Você nunca desistiu de mim e eu nunca vou desistir de você, eu sei que consegue...-

-Aaaaaaaaaaaah.- June gritou

-Isso!! Estou vendo o cabelo do bebê, empurra mais.- disse o doutor

June ia empurrando e gemendo de dor.

-Falta pouco...- a cada vez que o bebê saia, o doutor Kasuaki detalhava.- saiu a cabeça, continua assim... saiu os ombros... mais um pouquinho... os bracinhos e barriguinha... mas um pouco... tá saindo e... parabéns mamãe e papai!!!

O bebê nasceu e já deu o chorinho necessário para respirar. Ao ouvir o chorinho, Shun e June se emocionaram.

-É um menino!!- anúncio doutor Kasuaki

-Um menino?!- disseram o casal em coro

Shun e June não disfarçaram a enorme felicidade, finalmente o filho deles estava entre eles, era lindo e saudável. June já não sentiu mas dor nenhuma, para o alívio de Shun que odiava ver sua amada sofrer.

O doutor Kasuaki enrolou o pequenino numa mantinha e colocou no colo da June, pra que ela e Shun pudessem vê-lo antes de ser levado a enfermeira, para ser examinado e depois ficar limpinho.

Apesar da carinha amassada, o bebê era uma graça e foi abrindo os olhinhos revelando ser azuis (na verdade todo bebê nasce de olhos azulados escuros ou acinzentados).

O casal transbordava felicidade, agora tinham mais um membro na família, uma nova geração.

Depois de admirarem o filho, o pequeno foi levado a enfermeira para os exames, June foi levado ao quarto já reservado pelo Shun, e este foi rápido até a sala de espera encontrar com seus irmãos e amigos.

Shun chegou afobado, com os olhos vermelhos do choro e com um sorriso de orelha a orelha. Na sala de espera estavam Ikki, Pandora, Seiya, Saori, Shiryu, Shunrei, Shoryu, Hyoga, Eiri e Natássia.

-Shun, tudo bem?- perguntou Ikki

-É um menino! Um menino lindo!- Shun voltou a chorar emocionado

Seus irmãos, cunhadas e sobrinhos o parabenizaram, dando abraços e tapinhas nas costas no novo papai.

Minutos depois, June estava no quarto esperando seu bebê chegar dos exames, queria tê-lo em seus braços, não demorou muito e uma enfermeira entrou trazendo o bebê pra ela, e em seguida Shun entrou no quarto, agora com suas roupas normais.

O bebê, agora nos braços da mãe, estava vestindo o body escrito "O tesouro do papai e da mamãe" e enrolado numa mantinha branca, ele estava acordado com os olhinhos meio abertos, seus cabelos eram verdes igual a do pai, mas o pequeno se parecia mais com a mãe.

-Ele é perfeito.- diz June

-Ele se parece com vc.- diz Shun

-Ah mas ele também tem um pouco de você.-

-Só a cor do cabelo, rsrsrs.-

June desabotoa a camisola pra dar de mamar ao seu bebê, e enquanto o menininho se alimentava, Shun fazia leves carinhos na sua cabecinha frágil, passando de leve o dedo indicador na sua testinha.

-Qual vai ser o nome do nosso filho? Preciso ir ao cartório pra registrá-lo.- diz Shun

-Sabe... eu queria fazer uma homenagem... ao nosso mestre.- diz June

-Uma homenagem a ele? Isso é maravilhoso!-

-Então concorda comigo? Quer o nome do mestre Albion pro nosso bebê?-

-Sim, quero! Nosso filho se chamará Albion!-

-Seja bem vindo filho, seja bem vindo Albion!-

O pequeno Albion só mamava enquanto seus pais o adimiravam.

Registro:

-Albion Amamiya Kido

-Pai: Shun Amamiya Kido

-Mãe: June Amamiya Kido

-Data de nascimento: 07/09/1998 (segunda-feira)

-Horário de nascimento: 08:50

-Tipo sanguíneo: A


	11. AAltaeoAnivetsário

Na manhã do dia seguinte do nascimento de Albion, o bebê e sua mãe levaram alta do hospital. June e Shun já tinham saído para o estacionamento e o carro deles já estava bem perto, ela carregava o bebê e ele as coisas da esposa e do filho.

Shun abriu o carro e no banco de trás já havia uma cadeirinha pra bebê, June colocou seu filho com todo cuidado na cadeirinha e sentou do lado dele no banco de trás.

Estava tudo pronto, Shun ligou o carro e partiu pra casa, depois de 15 minutos chegaram ao destino, lar doce lar.

Nenhum dos dois iriam trabalhar, estavam de licença pra cuidar do pequeno, Shun teria 1 semana e June teria 4 meses.

June tirou seu bebê cuidadosamente da cadeirinha, levou pra dentro de casa e foi andando com ele até o quartinho.

-Veja filho, esse aqui é seu quarto. Lindo não é? Mas por enquanto você vai dormir com a gente no nosso quarto, quando você fizer 3 meses vai poder dormir sozinho.- June conversava com Albion, que observava tudo ao seu redor.

Enquanto isso, no quarto do casal, Shun montava o berço temporário do seu filho, quando terminou de montar colocou do lado da cama onde June dorme.

June chega no seu quarto com Albion no colo.

-Shun, já montou o berço? Que rapidez.-

-Deve ser porque estou ansioso pra nossa primeira noite aqui em casa com nosso filho.- ri Shun

-Bom, eu to precisando tomar banho, cuida dele enquanto isso querido.- June entrega Albion para o Shun

-Pode deixar!-

June se dirigiu ao banheiro e fechou a porta, enquanto a água do chuveiro corria, Shun deitou cuidadosamente seu filho na cama de casal e em seguida se deitou ao lado dele, só o admirando.

-É filho, essa aqui é a nossa casa. Olha, saiba que eu e sua mamãe te amamos muito, amamos de mais, e a gente promete cuidar de você sempre.- o pequenino olhava fixamente para o pai.-Sabe, me pai nunca me criou e nunca conheci minha mãe, a sua mamãe também não conheceu os pais dela, por isso estamos um pouco inseguros de não ter tido uma referência familiar. Mas apesar disso tudo, vamos fazer o melhor possível por você meu neném, você foi a melhor coisa que aconteceu nas nossas vidas.-

Assim que June terminou seu banho, ela saiu do banheiro e viu a bela cena do seu marido conversando com seu filho, ela não pode deixar de rir ao ver o Shun ser muito babão.

-Que bom que apareceu querida, tem um sujeitinho aqui querendo mamar.- diz Shun pegando Albion no colo, o bebê tava com a linguinha pra fora.

-Vem cá seu bebê guloso, você já tinha mamado no hospital antes de sairmos.- brinca June pegando seu filho no colo.

Apesar de ainda ser dia, June vestiu seu pijama, pois nem ela é nem o Shun sairiam de casa. Sentou-se na cama com o bebê no colo, desabotoou a camisa do pijama e deu de mamar pro pequeno.

Depois do Albion ficar satisfeito, June o apoio sobre seu ombro, com uma toalhinha por cima, pra fazer o bebê golfar. Bateu de leve nas costinhas dele, que deu um arroto e depois golfou.

O resto do dia passou tranquilo, o casal cuidava do seu recém nascido com toda alegria do mundo, com muitas risadas também, porque quando Shun foi tentar trocar a fralda de Albion, o bebê fez um jato de cocô e sujou a camisa do pai.

Anoiteceu e estava na hora de todos naquela casa dormirem, e a exatamente 4 da manhã, Shun e June escutam seu bebê chorar.

-Deixa que eu vejo.- disse June se espreguiçando e indo até o berço do filho.

O bebê se acalmou no colo da mãe, e June sentiu o fralda cheia.

-Isso é uma função para o papai!- diz June

-Por que é uma função minha?- reclama Shun

-É um presente de aniversário pra você- brinca June

-Aniversário? Ah é, já dia 9, parabéns pra mim-

June botou Albion na cama, Shun pegou as coisa e começou a trocar a frauda do seu filho, dessa vez com sucesso, sem se sujar de cocô. Em seguida Shun pega Albion no colo e cantou pra ele voltar a dormir.

-Imagine there's no heaven

It's easy if you try

No hell below us

Above us only sky

Imagine all the people

Living for today

Imagine there's no countries

It isn't hard to do

Nothing to kill or die for

And no religion, too

Imagine all the people

Living life in peace

You may say that I'm a dreamer

But I'm not the only one

I hope someday you'll join us

And the world will be as one

Albion dormiu com a cantiga do pai, e Shun cuidadosamente coloca seu filho de volta no berço, assim ele e June também voltam a dormir.

Mas tarde, as 10 horas da manhã, Shun acorda e vê que June não estava na cama, no lugar estava Albion, já acordado e deitado de costas, mirando pro papai.

-Oi amorzinho!- Shun pega cuidadosamente seu filho e o bota deitado do seu peito.- Que você tá fazendo aqui en? Veio sozinho? Cadê sua mamãe?-

Shun conversava animadamente com Albion e June entra no quarto trazendo o café da manhã.

-Bom dia aniversariante!- diz June colocando o café da manhã na cama e se sentando ao lado do marido

-Que surpresa maravilhosa June, não precisava!-

-Me fala uma coisa...- June estala um beijo no bochecha do Shun.-Como tá se sentindo hoje, no seu primeiro aniversário como pai?-

-Me sinto completo!- Shun estala um beijo nos lábios de June.- Nosso filho é o melhor presente que já ganhei!- Shun não se contém e fica com os olhos marejados.

O aniversário do Shun não podia ser melhor, de tarde ele preparou o almoço e recebeu a visita de seus irmãos, cunhadas e sobrinhos, todos babando em cima do recém nascido.


	12. MelhoresMomentosComUmBebê

Ser pai ou mãe de primeira viagem nunca foi fácil, mas é um "sacrifício" que vale a pena fazer.

Com o nascimento de Albion, Shun e June se tornaram pais muito dedicados ao bebê e dividiu sempre suas funções, como trocar a frauda, dar banho e fazer dormir.

O casal já passava com alguns estresses que deixavam eles madrugarem, especificamente quando o bebê ficava com cólica, demorava muito para pequeno parar de sentir dores.

Como de costume, com os meses o bebê evolui, vai se desenvolvendo aos poucos. E com apenas 1 mês de vida, Albion se tornou o típico bebê gordo, com dobrinhas nas pernas e nos braços, e bochechas grandes.

Com dois meses, a musculatura do bebê ficou mais forte, principalmente no pescoço, com isso Shun e June repararam com seu filho era muito observador e curioso, pois ficava olhando para todos os lados. Além disso o bebê era simpático, sorria para todo mundo, tanto para os conhecidos quantos para gente nova.

Entre os 3 meses aos 5, Albion desenvolveu mais a coluna e sua musculatura, também explorava muitas coisas com a boca, como suas mãozinhas por exemplo. O bebê também ficou bem tagarela, fazia barulhos e "conversava" bastante.

Entre os 6 meses aos 8 foram os mais "difíceis", Albion aprendeu a ficar sentado sozinho e a querer engatinhar, o guri não parava quieto e sempre queria atenção. Começou a se alimentar além do leite materno, Shun preparava papinhas caseiras pro filho e o pequeno era bom de boca, comia tudo.

Entre 9 meses aos 11 foram muitas surpresas, com dez meses de vida Albion começou a falar, e a primeira palavra foi algo bem inesperado.

Shun estava vestindo seu filho que acabou de sair do banho, e incentivava o pequeno a falar.

-Fala papai...- Albion não dizia nada, apenas rua.- Vamos filho, fala papai... vamos lá, papai...-

Nada o menino dizia, apenas sorri-nos pro pai

-Ok então, fala mamãe...- Shun novamente não obteve resultados- Fala mamãe filho... mamãe...-

Mas uma vez nada, Albion só encarava o pai.

-Ah então nem mame você quer falar né? Tudo bem, então fala Andromeda.- disse Shun de brincadeira

-Ômeda...- Albion repetiu o que Shun falou, deixando o pai chocado

-Mentira!! Você disse a primeira palavra, e foi andromeda!!- Shun ainda não conseguia acreditar

-Ômeda...- o pequeno falou mais uma vez

-Ha ha garoto! Você falou, eu to muito feliz!!- Shun pegou Albion no colo e abraçou o pequeno.

-Ômeda...- o pequeno repetia a palavra sem parar

-A mamãe tem que ver isso..-

Shun levou seu filho para a sala, onde June estava trabalhando com umas fotos no computador.

-June, o Albion disse a primeira palavra!!-

-Sério!- June ficou animada e se levantou.-O que ele disse?-

-Deixa ele te dizer. Vai Albion, fala pra mamãe o que você falou pro papai.-

-Ômeda...-

-Ômeda? O que é Ômeda?- perguntou June

-É andromeda.- respondeu Shun

-Aí não to acreditando, meu neném tão crescendo rápido!- June pega Albion do colo de June e enche ele de beijinhos.-Agora fala mamãe pra mim.-

-Ih, não adianta não, nem papai ele fala.-

-Ué, fala andromeda mas não mamãe? Sabe falar cameleão? Fala cameleão pra mamãe.-

-Meão...- disse o pequeno

-Aí gente, ele falou camaleão!!- June ficou toda boba

-Nosso pequeno Einstein!- brincou Shun

A partir desse dia, o bebê não parou mais de falar, com onze meses ele já sabia cantar a música do Parabéns pra você.

E por falar em parabéns, Shun e June preparam a festa de um aninho do filho deles, um piquenique no parque com toda a família, foram convidados todos os cavaleiros de ouro e suas famílias, além de claro os cavaleiros de bronze. Foi uma digna festa pra toda criançada se divertir, ao ar livre onde podia correr livre leve solto.

Agora com um aninho de vida, Albion foi surpreendendo os pais mais ainda, deixando eles preocupados e cansados também, pois aprendeu a andar e o guri não parava quieto, era muito hiperativo.

Agora sim Shun e June sabia a dimensão do que era ter um filho, e não demoraria muito para mais um chegasse ao mundo


	13. MaisUmACaminho

Em um típico fim de semana, Shun levou Albion pra passear, pois é de costume June trabalhar nesses dias onde acontece muitos casamentos.

Shun sempre levava seu pequeno para o parque do seu bairro, onde havia um playground para crianças de idade do Albion. Assim o guri podia gastar sua energias ali e Shun ficava tranquilo ficando por perto.

Com a rotina de levar seu filho pro playground, Shun acabou fazendo amizade com outros pais que levam seus filhos também.

Assim ele recebia muitos conselhos de pais experientes, muitas dúvidas que tinha eram respondidas.

Já o pequeno Albion fazia amizade com outras crianças do playground, tanto com os da sua idade quanto com os mais velhos.

Pai e filho já ficaram bastante fora de casa, estava na hora de voltar pra casa. Shun colocou Albion na cadeirinha e deu a partida no carro. Poucos minutos chegaram e casa, Shun pegou Albion no colo e os dois entraram.

-June, já voltamos...- Shun foi interrompido pela esposa que chegou ligeiro e deu uma beijo nele.

-Que bom que vieram!-

-Está tão animada assim por que? Ganhamos na loteria?-

-Não, na verdade estou grávida!!!-

-Que!!! Sério!!!- surge um sorriso no rosto do Shun.- June, te amo!!!- Shun beija June

-Também, eu não acredito que teremos mais um!!-

-Muito menos eu! Ouviu isso Albion? Você vai ser irmão mais velho!-

-Imão...- disse o pequeno

-É filho, você vai ter um irmãozinho pra brincar com você, ou irmãzinha.- diz June

A noite, quando Albion estava dormindo, Shun e June conversavam sobre o novo membro da família.

-Acho que independente do sexo, os dois podem dividir o quarto.- dia Shun

-É também acho, eu andei pensando se vamos ver o sexo dessa vez ou fazemos uma surpresa.-

-Bem, as primeiras roupinhas que Albion usou quando nasceu são unisex e estão guardadas até hoje. Se fizermos surpresa não teremos tanto trabalho como a última gravidez, so precisaríamos comprar as roupas com impassable dos meses.-

-É, e já tínhamos guardado o berço mesmo, é só pegar no sótão e por no quarto de novo.-

-Só sei que se fizermos mistério de novo, o Seiya vai ficar uma fera com a gente hahahaha.- ri Shun.- ele é muito ansioso.

Os meses se passaram, June reviveu as fases de grávida que teve quando esperava o Albion, Shun teve que dar mais atenção pro filho pois a mãe estava com pouca disposição.

Na reta final da gravidez, era mais ou menos 7 da manhã, Shun foi acordado por June.

-Amor acorda. Anda Shun acorda!-

-O que... que foi June?- perguntou Shun sonolento

-Vai nascer hoje!-

-Aí cassete!!- Shun acordou por completo.- Hoje? Tudo bem eu vou arrumar as coisas pra irmos pro hospital.-

-Mas e o Albion?-

-Vou ver se o Ikki pode cuidar dele.-


	14. Esmeraldachegou

Ikki estava dormindo tranquilamente, mas foi despertado pelo toque do telefone e ficou irritado. De qualquer jeito, ele foi atender e ver quem ligava:

-Alô, seja quem for não poderia ter ligado mas tarde?-

-Ikki sou eu, pode me fazer um favor.-

-Shun! Que favor irmão?-

-Cuida do Albion pra mim? June entrou em trabalho de parto.-

-Mas já? Que horas vc passa aqui?-

-Acabei de chegar, to em frente ao seu prédio.-

-Que rápido, eu já vou descer.-

Ikki apenas calçou uns sapatos e pegou o elevador, foi para o térreo e na portaria encontrou seu irmão colocando seu sobrinho, que estava dormindo, no carrinho.

-Que bom que chegou irmão, coloquei o Albion aqui no carrinho e separei as coisinhas dele, frauda, mamadeira e brinquedos.-Shun entrega pro Ikki a bolsa com as coisas do Albion e o carrinho.- Ele ainda não tomou café da manhã, quando acordar prepara uma vitamina pra ele.-

-Tá certo, vai indo pro hospital, vou cuidar bem dele.-

-Obrigado Ikki, te devo uma.- Shun sai ligeiro da portaria e entra no carro, dá a partida e acelera pra levar a esposa no hospital.

Ikki pega o elevador levando o sobrinho adormecido. Chegando ao seu andar, entra no apartamento, tira seus sapatos (tradição japonesa), coloca a bolsa no sofá e pega cuidadosamente o pequeno no colo, levando para seu quarto e o colocando na cama.

Ikki cobre Albion com o edredom e vai até a cozinha prepar seu café da manhã, já que tinha acordado. Preparou seu expresso e tirou as torradas da torradeira, enquanto tomava seu café, Ikki percebeu uma presença na cozinha.

-Oi pequeno, acordou!-

-Tio Ikki... (bocejo)-

-Vou preparar sua vitamina, gosta de banana com morango?-

-Cade o papai, cadê a mamãe?-

-Sua mãe e seu pai foram no hospital, seu irmãozinho ou irmãzinha vai nascer hoje, e eles pediram pra cuidar de vc.-

-Cadê a tia Pandora?-

-Tia Pandora foi aqui pertinho, pegar um exame que ela fez alguns dia, já já ela chega.-

Ikki terminou de tomar seu café e foi prepar a vítima pro seu sobrinho. Fez a vítima de banana e morango, colocou na mamadeira e deu pro Albion, que foi logo tomando.

-Tá gostoso?- pergunta Ikki e o menino acena que sim com a cabeça

Passaram-se alguns minutos, Ikki estava lendo um livro pra Albion e o pequeno estava sentado em seu colo, quando de repente os dois escutaram o barulho da porta, era Pandora chegando do laboratório.

-Oi garotão! O que faz aqui?-

-Oi tia Pandora!- diz o pequeno

-Oi amor, o Shun pediu pra cuidar dele, a June entrou em trabalho de parto.-

-Sério? Então hoje o Albion vai virar irmão mais velho?-

-Vai sim, né Albion.-

-Vou!-

-Então Pandora, fala pra mim que exame é esse que você fez?-

-Esta curioso é? Bom, fiz esse exame semana passada e fui ver o resultado hoje.-

-E...- Ikki queria saber logo

-O resultado deu positivo.-

-Positivo? O que deu positivo, que exame é esse?-

-De gravidez meu amor.-

Ikki perde a respiração, seu rosto ficou com o semblante de surpresa.

-Gra-gra-gra...viv- Ikki gaguejava

-Ikki, tá tudo bem?-

-Tá tudo ótimo!!!! Maravilhoso!!!! Eu vou ser pai!!!!- diz Ikki na maior alegria

-Sim, vamos ter um bebê!- Pandora se emociona

-Foi a melhor notícia que recebi nessa manhã, não faz ideia do quanto de que te amo Pandora.-

Ikki beija apaixonadamente sua esposa, ignorando o presença do sobrinho.

-Ouviu isso Albion? Você além de um irmãozinho, vai ganhar um priminho.- comenta Pandora para o pequeno

-Um pimo*?- diz o menino

Passaram-se mais alguns minutos, o apartamento do Ikki e da Pandora estava no momento pura alegria, os dois brincavam com o sobrinho e conversavam sobre o futuro filho, até que o telefone da casa toca.

-Alô?- Pandora atende o telefone

-Pandora oi! É Shun.-

-Oi, tá tudo bem aí?-

-Sim, ocorreu tudo bem, venham para o hospital conhecer nossa filha!-

-É uma menina!!?-

-Aham, linda de mais, o Albion ganhou uma irmãzinha!-

-Que maravilhoso, estamos indo pra aí agora.-

Pandora desliga o telefone.

-Nasceu?- perguntou Ikki

-É uma menina, uma sobrinha!!!- Pandora e Ikki comemoraram num abraço

-Ouviu isso Albion, vc ganhou uma irmã.- diz Ikki

-Você ganhou uma irmãzinha.- diz Pandora

-Minha irma tá nascida*- diz o pequeno que fez seus tios caírem na gargalhada

No quarto do hospital onde June estava com a companhia do Shun, o casal esperava a enfermeira trazer a bebezinha deles. Ela finalmente chegou, a enfermeira colocou a pequena no colo da mãe.

-Olha como ela é linda!- disse Shun

-É a cara do papai...- comenta June, nesse momento a neném abria os olhinhos.- Olha, sãos esverdeados como os seus.-

-São mesmo! Tem meus olhos, tem minha cara e é loirinha igual a mamãe.-

-Uma verdadeira princesa.-

-Sabe que ela me lembrou?... A Esmeralda, primeira namorada do Ikki.-

-Ah é, eu me lembrou que ele falou que ela era sua versão feminina.-

-Será que o Ikki vai gostar se... batizarmos a pequena de Esmeralda?-

-Acho que ele vai amar, to preocupada com a Pandora, será que ela vai ficar com ciúmes?-

-Vamos descobrir, eles estão vindo pra cá com o Albion.-

Shun e June esperavam a chegado de Ikki e Pandora, e do primogênito Albion que já estavam morrendo de saudades. Enquanto isso June amamentava sua filha.

Poucos minutos depois da neném terminar de mamar, uma visita maravilhosa chegou no quarto.

-Mamãe! Papai!- diz Albion correndo em direção aos pais

-Oi filhão!- Shun pega Albion no colo.- Vem conhecer sua irmãzinha.

O pequeno ficou admirado ao ver a bebezinha no colo da mãe.

-Quero ver ela!- disse o pequeno

-Claro amorzinho, senta aqui perto da mamãe.- disse June

Shun ajuda Albion a se sentar na cama junto com a June, cuidadosamente o pequeno fez um carinho na cabecinha da irmã recém nascida.

-É bonitinha não é?- perguntou June para o primogênito

-É sim, muito bonitinha.- Albion respondeu sorrindo.

Em seguida, Ikki e Pandora entraram no quarto.

-É como vai a nossa sobrinha?-perguntou Pandora

-Irmão! Pandora! Venham conhecê-lá-Shun os chamou.

O casal se aproximou e puderam ver a bebê no colo da June.

-Mais que coisinha mais linda!!- disse Pandora

-Olha como é pequena, parabéns June.- disse Ikki

-Ah obrigada! Vocês querem pegar no colo?-

-Eu adoraria!- disse Ikki

Shun pega cuidadosamente a sua filha no colo da esposa e entrega para o Ikki segurar.

-Ela parece tão frágil, igual ao Albion quando nasceu.- disse Ikki

-Parece que foi ontem que ele nasceu.- comentou Pandora.- Já decidiram o nome dela?-

-Sim, vai se chamar Esmeralda.- disse Shun

Tanto Ikki quanto Pandora ficaram surpresos, não dava pra negar que a bebezinha se parecia com o Shun apesar de ser loira.

Ikki pôde ver que a sua sobrinha tinha os olhos verdes, se emocionou com a homenagem que seu irmão fez e ficou com seus olhos marejados.

-Esse nome... é... é...- Ikki não conseguia falar

-É maravilhoso!- disse Pandora

-Mesmo?- perguntou June

-Mesmo. É um nome lindo e combina com ela. Eu não me importo que seja o nome da primeira namorada do Ikki, é uma homenagem linda.-

-Eu adorei Shun. Muito obrigado.-disse Ikki

-Não tem de que irmão.- disse Shun

-Hoje o dia não podia ser melhor, minha sobrinha nasceu e hoje descobri que vou ser pai.-

-Que?!- disseram June e Shun juntos

-Pois é, agora é a nossa vez!- disse Pandora

-Nós estamos grávidos.- disse Ikki

Registro

-Esmeralda Amamiya Kido

-Pai: Shun Amamiya Kido

-Mãe: June Amamiya Kido

-Irmão: Albion Amamiya Kido

-Data de nascimento: 01/08/2000

-Horário de nascimento: 09:30

-Tipo sanguíneo: A


	15. Umterceirofilho

A família estava composta com um casal e duas crianças, agora Esmeralda era um novo membro. A bebezinha era um serzinho mais tranquilo do mundo, muito esperta, com seus 10 meses aprendeu a andar, e com um aninho falava muito, era uma tagarela.

Mas o que a pequena mais surpreendeu seu país foi sua independência, com pouca idade Esmeralda fazia muitas coisas sozinhas, quando parou de usar frauda não precisava de ajudar pra usar o penico, a própria arrumava sua bagunça e já valsava seus sapatos.

A amizade de Albion com sua irmã era a mais linda, de vez em quando brigavam mas qual irmão não briga com o outro? Albion cuidava da Esmeralda e vice versa.

A vida de Shun e June ia muito bem, era o ano de 2005, era um fim de semana, enquanto as crianças brincavam, June chamou Shun para uma conversa.

-O que foi que você tem pra falar pra mim June?-

-Shun, eu to grávida.-

-É o que? Não acredito!- Shun da um beijo na esposa.- Você é maravilhosa June!-

-Sim Shun, mas queria falar uma coisa mais séria.-

-O que seria?-

-Bom agora vamos ter mais um, acho que tá na hora de nos mudarmos, daqui a pouco Albion e Esmeralda não vão querer dividir o quarto.-

-Tem razão, vai chegar a fase deles ficaram incomodados com a presença um do outro. E ainda não sabemos se nosso bebê é menino ou menina.-

-Então Shun, outra coisa, acho que dessa vez é melhor vermos o sexo antes e não deixar pra saber no parto.-

-Ah mais é claro, assim o bebê independente se for menino ou menina, pode dividir o quarto com um deles.-

-Bom, acho melhor contarmos pro nossos pequenos sobre o bebê.-

-Sim, espero que eles gostem.-

Shun e June contaram para Albion e Esmeralda sobre um novo irmãozinhos, os dois ficaram muito animados com a notícia.

Um dia após receber a notícia, Shun havia ido ao bar pra uma reuniãozinha com seus irmãos.

-Galera, aproveitando que nós nos reunimos aqui hoje, eu queria dar uma notícia maravilhosa pra vocês.-

-Fala aê Shun!- disse Seiya

-Eu e June vamos ter mais um, ela tá grávida!-

-Peraí, a June tá grávida? A Pandora também tá.- disse Ikki

-Eita, acho que elas combinaram isso kkkkk.-ri Seiya

-Parabéns aos papais!- disse Shiryu que estava no Japão

-Um brinde ao Shun e ao Ikki!- disse Hyoga e o grupo brindou a felicidade de Shun e Ikki.


	16. Tudodeucerto,Daidalosnasceu

Em poucos meses, Shun e June e seus filhos se mudaram pra uma casa maior com três quartos, uma pro casal e dois para crianças. Já haviam visto o sexo do terceiro filho, é um menino que se chamaria Daidalos.

Com a diferença de idade do bebê com os irmãos mais velho, Shun e June precisaram fazer um novo enxoval e comprar um novo berço.

Albion ficou feliz e chateado ao mesmo tempo quando soube que seria um menino, pois teria alguém pra brincar mas dividiria o quarto com um bebê, ficou preocupado de não dormir mais com o choros do irmão.

Esmeralda não se importou do fato que seu irmão era menino, pois independente do sexo, ela poderia brincar de mamãe e filho com ele.

A casa nova ficava mais perto do centro da cidade, então ficou mais fácil para crianças irem pra escola e pra June chegar mais rápido no hospital quando o bebê nascer.

Estava tudo tranquilo, até que começou o desespero. Estava previsto para Daidalos nascer em Maio, mas o bebê anúncio o nascimento antes da hora.

Dia 9 de Abril de 2006, Shun estava na cozinha lavando louça enquanto June assistia tv com seus filhos. De repente June sentiu a bolsa estourar, a assustando e assustando seus filhos.

-Ai não, Shun!-

-Papai...- Albion e Esmeralda entraram em desespero

-Ah meus deuses! Todo mundo fique calmo! Crianças, peguem seus casacos!-

Albion e Esmeralda correram pros seus quartos, Shun foi arrumar algumas coisas pra levar pro hospital e June se levantou do sofá e tentou andar.

-June espera, deixa eu te ajudar.-

-Liga pro Ikki, pede pra ele tomar conta das crianças.-

-Fique tranquila amor.-

Com tudo pronto, Shun ajudou June a entrar no carro, colocou as crianças no banco de trás e deu a partida, no caminho June ligou pro Ikki e contou o que aconteceu, assim depois o casal deixou seus filhos com os tios e a prima, indo agora pro hospital.

Chegando lá, Shun e June foram pra emergência, em pouco tempo June estava na sala de parto e o médico era de novo o doutor Kasuaki, o mesmo que fez o parto de Albion e da Esmeralda.

-O que faremos professor?- perguntou Shun desesperado

-Bem a bolsa estourou bem antes da June completar nove meses, se não for complicado acho que conseguimos fazer um parto normal, se não ela terá que fazer uma cesária.-

-Por favor, diga que vai ficar tudo bem.- Shun começou a chorar

-Relaxe Shun, pode confiar em mim.-

June ficou com contração durante três minutos, e não tinha dilatação o suficiente pro bebê nascer.

-Não podemos espera mais tempo, vamos levá-la pra cesária.- disse o doutor Kasuaki

Assim June foi levada pra sala de cirurgia, Shun foi junto pra acompanhar a esposa, ela recebeu a anestesia e a cesária começou a ser feita.

Apesar do desespero e do medo, Shun ficou ao lado da June pra dar apoio e força, esperava que tudo acabasse bem. A cirurgia estava sendo feito, em poucos muitos Shun e June escutaram o choro do bebê deles.

-Conseguimos!- disse o doutor.- A cesária deu certo.

Shun e June se emocionaram, o perrengue enfim passou, não completamente mas pelo menos Daidalos nasceu.

O pequeno foi levado pra ser examinado, sendo prematuro ele não pesava muito, mas era todo formadinho.Foi colocado numa incubadora para que os médicos fizessem mais checkups, deixando June ansiosa e com medo de perder o bebê.

-June, vai ficar tudo bem amor.-

-Não vou aguentar perder o Daidalos, Shun.-

-Fique calma por favor.- Shun secou as lágrimas da esposa.- Nosso bebê vai ficar bem, confie em mim.-

June pôde ficar mais tranquila, horas depois recebeu a visita dos seus filhos mais velhos que deram forças pra acreditar que tudo ia ficar bem.

E tudo ficou bem, Daidalos foi examinado e tudo indicava que estava bem. No quarto, horas depois, Shun e June receberam a visita do doutor Kasuaki.

-Como a mamãe está?- perguntou o doutor

-Estou bem, preocupada com meu filho mas estou bem.- disse June

-Alguma notícia do nosso bebê?- perguntou Shun

-Sim, e são boas. Está tudo certo com o pequeno Daidalos, ele goza de boa saúde.-

-Que bom...- June se emociona

-O filho de vocês só é bem apressadinho e deu um susto em vocês. Sei como é, quando minha mais velha nasceu antes da hora eu e minha esposa ficamos aflitos.-

-Pelo menos tudo corre bem.- disse Shun

-Sim mas, por precaução ele deve ficar mais alguns dias aqui no hospital, só pra não corremos riscos de nada.-

-Tudo bem, eu entendo.- disse Shun

-Só espero que não demore muito.- disse June

Quatro dias se passaram e enfim Daidalos levou alta, assim pôde voltar pra casa pra alegria e alívio dos pais.

Shun e June arrumaram as coisas para voltar casa, ela se sentou no banco de trás pra acompanhar o pequeno Daidalos, Shun deu a partida e seguiram pra casa.

Chegando em casa, o casal foi recebido pelos filhos mais velhos que seguravam um cartaz escrito" Bem vindo Daidalos", e pra surpresa deles lá estavam também toda a família, Ikki e Pandora com sua filha Ayumi, Hyoga e Erie com seus filhos Natassia e David, Seiya e Saori com sua filha Nike. ( Só Shiryu e Shunrei não estava, porque moravam na China, mas eles ligaram pro Japão pra parabenizar Shun e June).

-Que surpresa maravilhosa!- disse June

-Todos nos ficamos muito preocupados com o pequeno, estamos felizes que tudo ocorreu bem.- disse Pandora

-Nós agradecemos, não tem não nada pra se preocupar, ele só queria nascer antes do Hebert.- disse Shun se referindo ao filho de Ikki e Pandora que ainda estava na barriga.

Os anos foram se passando, Daidalos crescia e se desenvolvia normalmente, se tornando uma criança cheia de energia.

Apesar do susto, Shun e June não desenvolveram nenhum tipo de medo, não tinham uma super proteção com o caçula.

Agora eram três filhos, cada um com seu jeito, cada um com seus problemas, mas a família estava sempre disposta a ajudar.


	17. Problemaafamíliaquemnão

Shun e June, estão casados a 25 anos, vivem no subúrbio de Tóquio e tem três filhos.

Albion havia se formado na escola em 2016, agora está no quinto período em medicina. O rapaz era um prodígio, sempre tirou notas altas e era muito experto, mas não experto o suficiente, inventou de casar com a namorada com 18 anos. Vivia com a esposa, Aiko, no centro da cidade num apartamento.

Esmeralda agora é universitária, está no terceiro período em jornalismo, ainda mora com os pais e está solteira no momento, afinal, ela é muito exigente com homens.

Daidalos continua na escola, no ensino fundamental, é um aluno médio mas um ótimo atleta, já ganhou muitas competições estudantis.

A mais ou menos um ano a família adotou um gato, chamado de Bola de neve (sendo um gato preto), era um bicho bipolar pois numa hora ele era manço e obediente e em outra hora era um pilantra.

Enfim, Shun e June formaram uma família como qualquer outra, e como diz a música "Essa família é muito unida, e também muito ouriçada, brigam por qualquer razão, mas acabam pedindo perdão..."

Era uma noite de sábado, Shun e June estava assistindo a um filme na sala, quando de repente escutaram alguém bater na porta.

-Quem será a está hora?- perguntou Shun

-Eu vou lá atender.- disse June se desvencilhando dos braços do seu marido e se levantou do sofá.

June foi até a porta e abriu, era seu filho mais velho, que estava com os olhos vermelhos e marejados.

-Albion o que houve?- ele não respondeu, só começou a chorar.-Venha filho, venha pra dentro.-

June convida seu primogênito a entra, faz ele sentar numa cadeira da mesa de jantar e vai pra cozinha pegar um copo d'água.

-Aí caramba, Albion o que houve meu filho?- Shun se levantou preocupado.

-Ele está nervoso agora, deixe ele se acalmar antes.- disse June vindo da cozinha com o copo d'água

Albion bebeu a água e se acalmou, secou suas lágrimas e falou num só fôlego.

-Peguei a Aiko me traindo.-

-Como?- disseram Shun e June

-Na nossa casa... ela tava com outro...-

-Eu não posso acreditar. Como ela pode fazer isso com você?- questionou June

-Eu sou um idiota...-

-Não fale assim! A culpa não é sua.- disse Shun

-O que tá acontecendo aqui?- Esmeralda saiu do quarto e foi pro tumulto da sala

-Aiko traiu seu irmão.- disse June

-Mais que piranha!- disse Esmeralda

-Esmeralda...- Shun da uma bronca na filha

-Desculpa mas é verdade, eu já desconfiava que a Aiko não é flor que se cheire.- disse Esmeralda

-Aqui, da pra ouvir tudo aqui de dentro.- diz Daidalos saindo do quarto.-E eu concordo com a Esme, a Aiko não presta.-

-Sabe, vocês estão certos... não é primeira vez que ela me traiu...- disse Albion

-Ela te traiu mais vezes?!- disse June incrédula

-Aham, mas eu deixei pra lá e a perdoei... achei que ela não ia fazer de novo.-

-Filho me escuta, quem trai uma vez, trai sempre.- disse June

-É mano, você foi muito troxa.- disse Daidalos

-Daidalos...- Shun da uma bronca no caçula

-Oxi, desculpa.-

-Ela é realmente uma puta.- disse Esmeralda

-Mas filha, eu achava que você não chamava ninguém assim...- disse Shun

-Pai, a mulher pode usar a roupa que quiser que isso não define o caráter dela, mas as ações definem sim, e ela é uma puta por ter feito isso.-

-Ela é sim... uma puta mentirosa...- disse Albion

-Filho, você pode dormir aqui se quiser...- disse June

-É, a sua cama ainda tá lá no nosso quarto.- disse Albion

-Obrigado gente... eu já me decidi... vou pedir divórcio.-

Dois dias se passaram, Albion já tinha falado com a esposa sobre o divórcio, agora voltou a morar com os pais porque a Aiko ficou com o apartamento.

O telefone da casa tocou e June atendeu.

-Alô?-

-Que história é essa que seu filho inventou de divórcio?- era a mãe da Aiko

-Bom dia pra você também...-

-Pode me explicar porque ele inventou essa palhaçada?-

-Por acaso você sabe o que a sua filha fez?-

-Não põem a culpa nela, se alguém tem culpa é o seu filho que não dava a mínima atenção pra ela...-

-Isso não é desculpa! E me desculpe mas não quero continuar discutindo com você, passar bem...-

-Não desliga na minha...- June não deixou a mãe de sua nora terminar de falar, desligou o telefone.

-Como eu odeio essa mulher, odeio o marido dela também e a filha deles.- disse June furiosa

Shun e Albion estava na sala sentados no sofá, escutaram tudo a conversa da June com a mãe da Aiko.

-Eu não acredito que com 22 anos eu já to me divorciando...- Albion lamenta

-Filho, não fique assim, tudo vai ficar bem.- disse Shun

-Pai, porque está me ajudando? Você foi contra ao meu casamento.-

-Eu sei, eu não gostei nem um pouco de você ter feito aquela escolha, mas você é meu filho e vou estar do seu lado pro que der e vier.-

-Obrigado pai.- Albion abraça seu pai, se sentindo melhor com o apoio dele.


	18. Anovanoraéumamor

Tóquio, ano 2000

June levou o pequeno Albion e a bebezinha Esmeralda para o play-ground. Ela se sentou no banco com a pequena e deixou seu filho ir brincar com as outras crianças.

Enquanto Albion brincava, June vê a chegada da doutora Harumi chegar com sua filinha, a pequena Kin de um aninho.

-Doutora Harumi!?-

-Olá June! Que bom te ver.-

-Você por aqui? Veio trazer a Kin pra brincar?-

-Aham. Cadê o Shun?-

-Tá fazendo hora extra no hospital.-

-E o Albion, tá brincando ali?-

-Sim. Albion! Vem cá filho!- June chamou seu filho

Albion desce do escorregador e vai até sua mãe.

-Vem aqui da um oi pra doutora Harumi e pra Kin.- disse June

-Oiii...-

-Oi pequeno, tudo bem?- disse doutora Harumi

-Tudo...-

-Neném...- disse a pequena Kin.

-Não filha, ele já é um mocinho.-

-Neném...- a pequena disse de novo

-Quer dar um abraço nele? Peraí...- Harumi tira sua filha do carrinho e segura ela pelos bracinhos pra ela poder "andar".

A pequena Kin "correu" em direção ao Albion e abraçou ele.

-Aí que amor Kin!- disse Harumi

-Dá um abraço nela também filho.- disse June

Albion retribui o abraço, "levantando" a pequena Kin.

-Albion, devagar filho.- disse June

Albion colocou Kin no chão e desfez o abraço, mas a pequena não queria soltar ele, ficou louquinha por ele.

-Neném...

-Solta Kin.- Harumi fez sua filha soltar o Albion.

-Acho que ela está apaixonada pelo meu filhote.- brinca June

Tóquio, 2020

Vinte anos se passaram, Albion já tinha passado por todo o processo do divórcio e todo os problemas com a família da sua ex-esposa.

Estava solteiro novamente, voltou a morar com os pais e não pensava de voltar a namorar tão cedo.

Em um típico dia da faculdade, Albion estava no intervalo, estava sentado num banco do jardim da universidade almoçando. Logo quando terminou de almoçar, sentiu alguém tocar no seu ombro.

-Licença, pode me falar aonde fica a sala dos professores?-

-Sim, deixa que eu... Kin!?-

-Albion?!-

-Caramba, quanto tempo!-

-Quanto tempo mesmo. A última vez que nos vimos foi na nossa formatura a quatro anos atrás.-

-Que bom te ver. O que faz aqui na Toudai?-

-Bom é aniversário do meu pai, queria fazer uma surpresa pra ele.-

-Ah é. Vem comigo.-

Albion reencontrou sua amiga de infância que não via a muito tempo. Kin além de ser filha da doutora Harumi era filha do doutor Kasuaki, ela não seguiu a mesma carreira que os pais, sua vocação era artes cênicas e trabalhava atuando em séries tokusatos.

Finalmente Albion e Kin chegaram a sala dos professores:

-Oi pai!-

-Kin querida, que surpresa agradável!- Kasuaki se levantou e foi até sua filha dar um abraço nela.

-Feliz aniversário!-

-Obrigado minha princesa. Como me encontrou aqui?-

-O Albion me trouxe pra cá.-

-Parabéns professor!-

-Obrigado meu jovem, e obrigado mais ainda por ter acompanhado minha filha, ela teve sorte de ter encontrado você. Vendo vocês dois me fez lembrar quando eram crianças.-

-Pai...-

-Você não se desgrudava um minuto se quer dele.-

-Pai!- Kin ficou vermelha de vergonha.

Após tanto tempo sem se verem, Albion e Kin voltaram a se falar com frequência, pois sempre que pudesse ela visitava seus pais na universidade, aproveitava pra ver o Albion também.

Sentiram como se tivessem viajado no tempo, quando eram crianças no play-ground e quando era adolescente no colegial.

Eram amigos porque seus pais eram amigos, se viam sempre além da escola. Na verdade, graças ao Shun que Kasuaki e Harumi se casaram, o professor tinha problemas de autoestima por causa do seu peso, mas com a ajuda do seu aluno ele tomou coragem pra se declara pra sua colega de trabalho.

Kasuaki e Harumi tiveram duas filhas, e a Kin era a mais velha, que era amiga de infância do Albion e amiga da escola.

Agora que se viam com mais frequência, Albion e Kin começaram a desenvolver algo mais que amizade. Começaram a sair pra ver se acontecia alguma coisa, foi logo no segundo encontro que rolou, começaram a namorar a partir daí.

Às famílias deles , quando ficaram sabendo da notícia, ficaram tão felizes. Shun e June resolveram convidar Kin e sua família para um jantar na sua casa, já se conheciam a um bom tempo, mas o convite foi feito.

O dia do jantar chegou, vieram a Kin, Kasuaki, Harumi e Rika, a filha mais nova do casal.

No jantar o assunto era nada mais nada menos que o namoro de Albion e Kin.

-Nunca passou pela minha cabeça que a filha do meu professor da faculdade namoraria meu filho.- disse Shun

-E que ainda por cima fez o parto de todos os seus filhos.- disse Kasuaki

-O melhor é que não tivemos que nos preocupar, já conhecíamos vocês à anos.- disse Harumi

-Pois é, a última vez que fizemos um jantar para os pais de alguma namorada do Albion, foram os pai da Aiko, e aquele jantar foi um horror.- disse June

-Mãe...- reclamou Albion

-Desculpa filho.-

-Mas não deixa de ser verdade, eles se pagavam de milionários e eram frescos, criticaram a comida do meu pai e a arrumação da mesa.- disse Daidalos

-Mas agora não temos com que se preocupar, eles não são mais os sogros do Albi.- disse Esmeralda

-Eu me lembro da Aiko no colégio, ela era insuportável...- disse Kin

-Ainda é.- complementou Esmeralda

-... Como você se você se casou com ela Albion?- perguntou Kin

-Eu tava cego de amor que esqueci dos defeitos dela, que eram muitos.- disse Albion

-Mas depois foi pro oftalmo e voltou a enxergar bem.- brincou Shun

-E nos sentimos muito por ela ter feito aquilo com você.- disse Harumi

-Não precisam, passado é passado, águas novas no riacho.- disse Albion.

O jantar havia acabado, a visita já tinha ido embora e todos casa foram dormir. No quarto do casal, June fez um comentário.

-Nunca vi o Albion tão feliz.-

-Nem eu, a última vez que ficou feliz daquele jeito foi quando ele conseguiu passar na prova da Toudai.- disse Shun

-Nossos bebês cresceram, não são mais bebês.- lamentou June

-Veja pelo lado bom, se tudo der certo, Albion e Kin vão nos dar netinhos.-

Shun fez June sorrir, só de imaginar que daqui alguns anos seria avó.

Eu posso dizer que sim, tudo vai dar certo e em breve Albion e Kin irão se casar, e mais em breve darão dois netos para Shun e June.

Fim!!!!


End file.
